August 27, 2010
Meggie tells Victor and Nikki how grateful she is to be there and to have the opportunity Nikki has offered. She steps away and Nikki asks Victor if he'll have time to wedding plan later. He says yes and then leaves. Meggie tells Nikki she reached the lady about the benefit. Nikki calls her a dream come true. Katherine calls Nikki and asks her to meet and talk about her wedding plans. Nikki tells Meggie that they'll have to do business later, but Meggie offers to tag along. Nikki says okay then goes upstairs to grab something, missing Meggie's conniving look. Abby leaves Jack a phone message saying she needs his opinion on a plan to get her hands on some of her trust money. Meanwhile on the patio, Skye and Adam discuss the hedge fund. She doesn't think it's good for business that she's suing Jack. Adam tells her to take her time cashing Jack's check, and that Victor and Michael want to meet with him regarding a settlement. Jack visits Michael and Victor in Victor's office. Jack brags that he got the judge to agree to separate the Newmans and Abbotts in Adam's lawsuit. He leaves, pleased with himself. Victor tells Michael if Jack knew what he was planning he'd be kicking himself. While Billy is making breakfast Victoria comes in. Billy asks if she likes living in the trailer and Victoria starts to cry. Later she apologizes, and explains she woke up thinking about Reed and where he will sleep when she has him. Victoria says she loves the trailer, but the closets are also so tiny. She also points out what would happen if both Reed and Delia slept over on the same night. Billy suggests they buy a house together. Victoria says it's a huge step. Billy reminds her they got married on their first date. Victoria agrees. They get ready to go meet their realtor. Billy says apparently she's very eager. Victor meets with Adam, Vance, and Michael. Vance lets them know they are willing to settle. Victor taunts Adam by saying the word on the street is that "wifey-poo" has all the money. Victor offers Adam nothing. Adam says they're done and moves to leave, but Victor says, "No, you're done." Skye walks in and Adam learns that she's going to testify against him if the lawsuit goes to court. Adam confers with Vance and then backs down. Victor tells him it's a dangerous game. When Adam and Vance are gone, Michael tells Victor that was well-played. Vance returns a while later and asks Michael not to tell the Abbotts know what Skye said. Michael says he won't, but he can't speak for Victor. Ashley and Tucker kiss in her office. She shows him that sales figures are up. Tucker's impressed, but hopes Jack can find a way in to Beauty of Nature. Ashley muses that he shouldn't count on Jack delivering. Jack comes in as they kiss again. Tucker leaves and Ashley tells Jack that she likes him and to give him a chance. Tucker comes back and Ashley leaves. Tucker assures Jack he has noble intentions where his sister is concerned. Jack then asks him to sign a binding three-year contract that makes him co-CEO with Ashley and then he'll divulge his plan against Newman. Tucker and Jack go back and forth over the contract. Jack says when it's signed, he starts talking. Tucker signs, and Jack says his plan isn't about what they're going to do it's who will help them: Abby. Tucker and Jack discuss the ramifications. Jack lets him know that Abby is going to go after Victor for mismanagement of her trust, with his help. He says that Newman's empire is going to blow wide open. Tucker is concerned because Abby is Ashley's daughter. Jack muses that what Ashley doesn't know can't hurt her: it's just business. Tucker agrees not to tell. Ashley then returns in time to see Jack shaking Tucker's hands, who informs her that he's hired Jack as co-CEO effective immediately. She is taken aback, but says goodbye to Tucker. She then asks Jack how he pulled it off. He plays dumb. The phone rings: Adam dropped the Newmans from his lawsuit. Jack wonders how Victor pulled that off. Abby greets her mother when she comes into Crimson Lights. They have another argument over money. Billy and Victoria arrive also, followed closely by Gloria, who makes a remark about them house-hunting. Billy wonders how she knows that. Gloria explains she's their new realtor. Gloria shows Victoria and Billy a prospective house. Victoria exclaims that it's an exact replica of the Father Knows Best house. Gloria explains that the guy who owns it is obsessed with modernizing 1950 styled homes. They go to see the upstairs. By the time they come back down, Victoria is absolutely sold on it. Billy tells Gloria they'll take it. Gloria is ecstatic that she made a sale her first showing and Victoria is excited that they got a house. Skye and Adam meet back at the coffee house. He is angry with her, but she hisses that she is calling the shots now, and tells him to get used to it, Love. Nearby, Abby greets Tucker as "Friar Tuck". Tucker says that a polite young lady would refer to him as Mr. McCall. Abby says she's not a polite young lady, but she's trying to be so she can get her money. Tucker says he has a feeling things are going to work out for her just fine. Abby kisses his cheek, saying, "That, Friar Tuck, is exactly what I needed to hear." Nikki, Meggie, and Katherine meet at Gloworm, and sit down to discuss wedding plans. Katherine wants to have the wedding in the Chancellor Estate, and Nikki accepts. Nikki tells Katherine that this time when she and Victor say until death do us part, they're going to mean it. Talk turns to flowers. Nikki wants calla lilies, saying she's had them at each wedding to Victor. Meggie asks how many there have been. Katherine says it depends who you ask, Meggie wants to order cocktails, but Nikki reminds her that neither she nor Katherine drink alcohol. Meggie goes to the bar and orders three ginger ales, but tells the bartender to put vodka in one, and indicate it with a straw. Victor comes in and joins them. He shares his news, and Meggie watches as Nikki takes a sip of her ginger ale. Next: Skye tells Jack she's not prepared to discuss something with him, unless there's something in it for her. Jana begs Kevin to give her another chance. Victor asks what's on Billy's shoulder. ~Danny I'm hoping that my picture issues will be fixed during the weekend. I had to use the stressful picture source that takes forever. Yeah Skye! I hope next week she reveals Adam to the world. She might too, because she seems to have had enough of him. Meggie spiking Nikki's drink. Predictable. Funny how Nikki didn't taste it, though. Category:Daily Digest